This project is designed to extend our understanding of glutamatergic function in schizophrenia by applying proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (1H MRS) and functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) methods. Specifically, we propose to assess superior temporal and dorsolateral prefrontal cortical (DLPFC) concentrations of N-acetyl-L- aspartate (NAA) using 1H MRS, as well as cortical activation during verbal fluency tasks before and after 8 weeks of treatment with D- cycloserine (DCS), partial NMDA receptor agonist, using fMRI. In addition, methods for the MRS detection and quantification of N-acetyl- aspartyl-glutamate (NAAG) will be developed and implemented using a new 4 Tesla MR scanner.